


A Collection Of Aesthetically-Created Poems

by AdminofMany



Category: Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academy
Genre: A bit of strong language, Amari's Quirk is Paint, F/M, Fuko grows flowers in his hair, Gil's Quirk is a combination of Kurogiri's warp portals and Chronostasis' time control abilities, M/M, also Gil's not a real human, flowers., hint hint, holy shit thats a lot of tags, i basedd him off FUKASE because fuck you, i didnt put character tags because its obvious whos here if you read the relationship tags, i'll write for AmaSero/WashiTape later, not really i love you guys, spoiler alert for his story, that's his quirk., which also comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminofMany/pseuds/AdminofMany
Summary: I take various aesthetic quotes and turn them into poems, and throw a few splashes of my own charm to them--some of these might make you cry, depending on how sensitive you are, no offensethis should be in tags but who cares, there are too many up there anyway





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> ok here we go, let's get to those poems!
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossed out ~text~ is todoroki  
> Just crossed out text is villain deku, admin-dubbed Despair

Atelophobia: the fear of not being enough.

Don't over think it, just let it go! 

you are art

I can't even _explain_ how I feel anymore, my thoughts are so messed up in my head that even _I_ don't understand them- 

We never learn-

It's your Quirk, not his! 

~~～what a beautiful sight to see you alive～~~

 ~~ ~~  
~~~~

They can't break me! 

~~I'm already broken.~~

 ~~ ~~  
~~~~

Go after dreams, not people. 

(I love you, mum) 

Turn the pain into power, little by little. 

Things have changed ffor me, and that's okay.

 ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~～Izuku Midoriya...～~~~~~~~~

Deku...  


Is the name of a Hero.


	2. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

I didnt want this.

Lie to me

And tell me 

you love me.

There’s nothing worse than a man 

That can be everything to everyone 

EXCEPT A FATHER TO HIS OWN SON. 

I'm more than just

a copy of you.

The ice does not forgive. 

its funny. 

I'm cold...

BUT YOU’RE COLDER.

They say time heals all wounds...

  


BUT THE SCARS ARE STILL

_**FUCKING THERE ** __****_


	3. I Hate/Love You

I dont like being told what to do.

Go Away

Life is shit, and then you die.

I'm d **ANGER **ous****

********

********

****The fire I began is burning me ALIVE-****

 ** ******

 ** ******

********

********

****Move It, Extras.****

 ** **

I am Fire.

I am Hatred.

I am consuming.

I am a violent explosion.

I am Destructive.

You have been warned...

**SO DIE. ******

****


End file.
